guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gladiator's Defense
Haven't capped it yet, will this skill cause AoE scatter? ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:06, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :It will not--it is not AoE. A better explanation: its trigger frequency is determined by the enemy's attacks, and the flee effect triggers based on the amount of damage packets over a certain timeframe. Since attacks never reach this value, it will never cause the fleeing. --Ufelder 10:28, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::I guess I was confusing it with the effects of Whirling Defense that can damage on any attack received, thus getting that high frequency where GD won't exceed one attacker's speed and only effects one target at a time (no AoE). Thanks for clearing it up for me. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:10, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :::Tried it on trolls after the update, it dose cause AoE if more than 3 enemies attack :( screw up farming big time ::::The best way to do it now is to replace glads defense with Triple Chop. It works, but not as well :( --Fobdo 18:58, 22 December 2006 (CST) related skills related? Cant look at them myself, busy with other things, can someone else look at the list and see if they are all *related* Xeon 05:08, 11 December 2006 (CST) :I cut it down to the skills that block and do something to the attacker, since that's what this does. Capcom 05:15, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::thanks man Xeon 05:59, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Bonetti's Defense doesn't do anything to the attacker, except block the attack. it gives you energy. PvE fleeing My grasp of PvEry is weak, but my impression was if a group attacks you, they'll always flee when damaged enough no matter what the source (below 50%?). Removed the note. --Fyren 16:54, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :If you're whacking them with a normal weapon they won't. –Ichigo724 16:56, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :edit: casters will kite, but they do it at full hp sometimes –Ichigo724 16:56, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::The truth is, that mobs won't flee from this skill, if they're only 3 or less around you. If 4th comes, the one with least hp will kite and regen. So only 3 will keep hitting you at a time. -- Aozora 03:34, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Adrenaline If you block a melee attack and the attacker suffers from damage... do you gain Adrenaline? User:Kippetje :You only gain adrenaline for attacking, taking damage, or using a skill that specifically says you gain adrenaline. --Fyren 06:07, 11 July 2007 (CDT) dmg? is it physical or just damage ??? ---=E-1=- 11:17, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Just damage. It ignores armor. --Ufelder 11:18, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::another idea down the drain :/ ---=E-1=- 08:12, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::: lol u thought about this + MoP didn't you? :p 20:05, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Lame? A 30 second recharge for a 75% blocking stance lasting 11 seconds at 16 tactics dealing minor, negligible damage that requires your enemy continue to attack you seems really lame to me. I'm curious as to why this was even nerfed in the first place... Did I mention this is elite? Other elites > Gladiator's Defense easily. Not worth the elite slot imo... GW-Anon 07:28, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :It used to be a great farming skill, but with the AoE/<50% hp flee update, it isn't anymore... Unless you're below 100 HP yourself, but that's too dangerous when you don't block everything ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 07:30, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Shall I slap a lame tag on this one? Going to be bold and... GW-Anon 07:41, 8 June 2008 (UTC) GW-Anon 08:04, 8 June 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't be keen on this even if it were non-elite... 06:11, 9 June 2008 (UTC) If this was non-elite it may be okay, as it is an unconditional 75% block (compared to all the other ones). I'd suggest ANet make this like all other Warrior stances - reduce duration to ~1...8 seconds, and make recharge 15 seconds. (T/ ) 20:47, 5 October 2008 (UTC)